1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air guide structure of vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-101234 (JP 2010-101234 A) has disclosed a structure in which a dash panel configured to divide an engine room from a vehicle compartment is provided with a heat insulator.
In the structure described in the above-mentioned JP 2010-101234 A, when the engine is stopped (so-called dead soak time) after a high-load operation, heat generated from an exhaust system of engine flows upward of the vehicle due to natural convection. However, no special countermeasure has been made for this heated airflow, so that the airflow is disorderly. Consequently, this may result in expansion of a range to which heat damage countermeasure for components arranged within an engine room should be taken.